And You Are?
by Bleachfan1015
Summary: After a long first day in the squads Rako is going out for a drink. But who is the mysterious man who seems to sympethise with him so well... And why does the universe hate him?


**AND YOU ARE?**

Rako walked into the bar trying to sapress a scrowl. It was never a good idea to scrowl in these types of places. idiots took it as an excuse to beat you to a pulp. In the day he had had that was the last thing he needed. His first day in squad 5 was horid and he hadn't even met his captain yet (The great Ichigo Kurosaki.)

His surpressed scrow turned into a very heavy sigh as he slumped onto a stool at the bar. He ordered a beer and chugged the whole thing down and quickly ordered another.

"Rough day, huh?"

Rako turned his head in the direction of the vioce. Siting on the stool next to him was a man giving haim a sympethetic look holding his own beer.

"You have no idea." Rako muttered taking a swig of his new beer.

"Oh I don't know. You'd be surprised." Replied the man running his hand through his lighter-than-most hair. Then again strange hair color is normal in the Soul Society.

Rako didn't answer. Instead he chose to continue drinking his beer.

"So, what squad are you on?"

Rako turned to look at him wondering how he knew he was in a squad until he realized he was still wearing his uniform. Come to think of it, so was the other man.

"Squad 5."

The man's eyes brightened.

"Really? Me, too! But I've never seen you before."

Rako sighed once again. "Today was my first day."

The man winced then once again looked sympathetic.

"Ahh...First days are always the worst." It may have been the alcohol or it may have been the man's understanding but suddenly Rako found himself telling him everything.

"Tell me about it! I was running a little late for the orientation and was running to get there in time when I ran right into the seventeenth seat. He spent the next 20 minutes yelling at me for being stupid and not looking where I was going. When he finally paused to take a freaking breath, I told him I was sorry but I needed to get to orientation. Then he yelled at me for missing the meeting and dragged me off to the ninth seat to explain everything I missed. Then the freaking ninth seat spent another 20 minutes yelling at me how stupid I was then assigned me to do all his paperwork. All. His. Freaking. Paperwork. Do you know how much stuff there is!"

The man nodded and from the look on his face he knew from personal experience.

"And thats not even all! After _**hours**_ of doing paperwork I finally finished and left. Then some older members of our squad tricked me into going to the squad 11 barracks. I spent the rest of the day in fourth. So after all that, I figured I was entitled to go out one night and get shit-faced."

The man nodded again not at all bothered by Rako's rant.

"I feel for you, man. The lieutenent has been following me around to the point that it's stalking trying to get to me to do my paperwork."

Rako winced in sympathy. Lieutenent Kukichi was famous for her temper. She was know to even beat up the captain when he didn't do his work.

"Then, I swear to God, 11th has a personal grudge with me. I get into fights so much that 4th literally has a bet on hold for me."

Rako shook his head in amazement. "Man. And I thought I had it bad."

The man shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to it. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

Rako smiled. "It's Rako. You?"

"Oh well, my name is -" But whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the door of the bar slamming open. All conversation in the bar stopped as everyone turned to see who had entered. Rako looked and stared in shock.

Standing there in all her glory, lieutenent's bag visable on her shoulder and wearing a glare that would make Kenpichi nervous, was Lieutenent Kuchiki.

"CAPTAIN! Get your lazy butt back here and do your paperwork!"

"Oh shit! She found me!"

Rako looked over at the man in surprise. The man looked at him panicky.

"Sorry, Rako. I've got to go." And then with a single flash step was gone.

The lieutenent stared for a second before disappearing in a flash step of her own, all the while shouting " CAPTAIN!" like the worst curse imaginable.

Rako turned back to face the bar again blinking a few times in shock and looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"I think I just met my captain"

He downed the rest of the bottle.

**THE END**

Authors Note: So? What do you think? I know Ichigo is a little OOC, but there's a reason for that. First he's been captain for a few years so he is much more comfortable around people and then he was a little drunk. And for all you adictive people who were wondering why he wasn't wearing a captain's coat or carrying Zangetsu, I'll tell you he was hiding from Rukia. It's impossible for people to not notice you if you're carrying a sword as you are or wearing a coat that says " Hey! Guess what? I'm a captain!"

This thing is supposed to be a one shot but I kinda like Rako. I might continue it if I get some inspiration but don't get your hopes up. Thanks for reading; Please review ( I prefer people to sign in but you dont have to)!

BYE!


End file.
